Ghost of the Past
by The Darkness Knight
Summary: One Shot. As he declares war on his old friend, Slade Wilson is reminded of who and why it is that he's fighting and whether or not it's for the right reason. Takes places after "Three Ghosts." Former Oliver/Shado, former Slade/Shado and Sara/Oliver.


**Ghost of the Past**

**As he declares war on his old friend, Slade Wilson is reminded of who and why it is that he's fighting and whether or not it's for the right reason. Takes places after "Three Ghosts." **

* * *

"That's why you don't him dead?" Sebastian Blood looked across the grant oak colored table at his boss, Slade Wilson

The man was a mystery to him, Slade had appeared to him three years ago with an offer, an offer to bring him back to being a man and no longer a weakened statue of his former self, a murderer by trade, Sebastian had killed his own father and doomed his mother to living the rest of her life in an insane asylum within Starling City.

He had drifted around, travelling to New York City, Bludhaven, even Edge City, but his travels always brought him back to his home in Starling, that was when Slade found him and the pair formed an organization bent on restoring and keeping order within the city. It had taken years of hiding, but now they were ready to take the fight and claim the city for themselves.

Slade Wilson reclined back in his chair and let a sigh escape from his lips ""Death would be a release from this life, and his sentence is yet to be carried out. I'm going to tear everything he cares about away from him." He let his voice grow darker, sterner "Destroy those who choose to follow him. Corrupt those he loves. Once he has lost everyone and everything he values, I will drive an arrow through his eye."

Sebastian nodded "So, what shall we do moving forward?"

He immediately stood, looking out the back window of his office, he let his hand clench into a fist "You worry about your campaign Mister Blood. I will deal with the Vigilante when the time is right."

Sebastian nodded "You won't tell me who he really is do you? Is it Oliver Queen?"

Slade didn't flinch, he didn't even move, his body just stood like a statue letting his one good brown eye watch the lights of Starling City.

"Right." Sebastian took this as his time to leave and walked out

He ran his hand along his face, letting his fingers gently touch the black, pirate stereotypical eye patch, he knew he had been betrayed, he didn't spend the last five years recovering from what he had been through for nothing.

Being dead to the world didn't have its advantages, he couldn't even let Joe know he was alive, the boy was seventeen now and he was mute, he had sustained an injury to his throat after being held hostage for a few days, he even discovered he had a daughter with a woman he had met in Australia before he left to find Yao Fei.

He always told himself that if anyone could survive on the island it was Oliver…and when he heard tales of the Starling City Vigilante who wore a green hood, he knew exactly who it was from the get-go, his old friend Oliver Queen, though now, it seemed like he had taken everything he, Shado and Yao Fei had taught him just in the two years they were together.

He closed his eye, trying to remember, he had been damaged by the Mirakuru, he knew this, his body wasn't the same anymore, his strength, speed and endurance increased, he even healed faster…but Oliver knew, he knew what happened to Shado all along, he was responsible for her death, he saved that stupid girl he had brought aboard the Queen's Gambit when it went down, he saved her for no reason, let the woman both of them cared about die.

"Why did you do it Slade?" A familiar voice echoed through the room

His eye opened with realization, recognizing the voice immediately "Shado…"

He immediately turned and there she stood, just as he remembered her, gray tank top, black pants and matching boots, her hair was loose and hanging down to below her shoulders. Slade walked cautiously towards her, his hand reaching out and gently touching her soft alabaster skin.

"You…you…you died. Why are you.…."

"I had to see you Slade, I had to know. Why did you betray us?"

"I didn't betray you, I did this…I did all this for you. To avenge you for what he did."

"What Oliver did was the right thing, you lost control Slade."

"No," he growled "I didn't loose control. I was willing to do whatever it took to stop Ivo, the boat exploded because of us. Because of our love for you."

"Our? Or yours."

"Excuse me?"

"I know how you felt about me Slade." Shado said calmly "I knew how jealous you were of me and Oliver."

He walked away from her ghost, he couldn't face her "Anymore jealous or shocked at seeing the girl he travelled with? Or knowing that he had someone waiting for him back home?" he turned to face her, fire in his eye and pure venom in his voice "You knew in your heart that your little island paradise with the rich playboy of Starling City was never going to last past that plane, that once he found rescue you two would never be together."

The pain in her face, normally Slade would have shuddered at it and immediately apologized, but not anymore "What made you change into this…this…"

"Go on Shado, say it."

"Monster." She calmly said

"You three did this to me. You, and that bitch and Queen did this to me." Slade looked away "When I did this, I thought I was doing it for you, now I see why I'm doing this. It for revenge against Queen for leaving me to die, he took everything away from me, and now, I'm going to take everything away from him." Slade growled

He turned and she was gone, he knew that she was gone five years ago, she wasn't coming back…as much as he wanted her to, there was no going back, no turning the clock back and getting to the three of them fast enough to stop Shado from dying…instead of burying her.

"I know what I'm doing." Slade stormed over to a cabinet behind his desk and tore it open, revealing a set of jet black armor, he reached up and removed a mask, a metal plastic material with orange on one side and black on the other with no eye hole like on the orange side "I'm doing this for revenge."

**I hope everyone enjoyed, this is my first time writing Slade and Shado, I got inspiration to do this from the scene in "Three Ghosts" when Oliver was talking to Shado's ghost and when Oliver was talking to Sebastian Blood during "Crucible" about those who enjoy being in the fire as the third type of person who goes through a crucible and I was thinking since Slade in the present day was technically damaged in the brain, what would happen if he had to face his past, would he want to come out of the fire or burn in the flames or revenge? Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy my work moving forward. **


End file.
